El plan de boda y un cuento de hadas
by DoraaTonks
Summary: Mi primer One-short. Empieza con Tonks despertándose en su cuarto para prepararse para su boda con su primo Sirius... Si leis sabréis el por qué de esto.


Por fin había llegado el día, Tonks se despertó y fue a ducharse y a arreglarse para su boda. Se casaba con su primo Sirius, aunque ninguno de los dos se amaban, (al menos no como las parejas o los matrimonios) ya que el único amor que existía entre ellos era el de dos primos que se quieren mucho a pesar de sus diferencias y de sus peleas.

Todo comenzó cuando Tonks conoció al mejor amigo de Sirius, Remus Lupin. Poco a poco fueron trabando amistad, conociéndose mejor, hasta que Tonks quedó profundamente enamorada de él. Amándolo en secreto, se interesó por saber más de su vida, así que buscó por su cuenta datos suyos, ya que Remus era demasiado reservado para contárselo. Un día en el ministerio que era donde trabajaba Tonks como auror, encontró lo que buscó, pero no lo que se esperaba. Al enterarse de que Remus era un licántropo fue en su busca de inmediato, desapareciendo de allí para aparecer en Grimmauld Place 12. Esa noche Tonks llegó gritando y juzgándole por no haberla contado nada sobre su "pequeño problema peludo". Empezaron a discutir, hasta que se revelaron muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor que sentía ella hacia él. Remus la dijo que entre ellos no podía surgir nada, que era demasiado mayor para ella, demasiado pobre y demasiado peligroso, que ya encontraría a un chico de su edad que la pudiera hacer feliz. Y así como aquella vez, la misma discusión se volvió a repetir, al igual que los rechazos por parte de él. Tonks no se daba por vencida, seguía intentándolo hasta que Remus se prometió que no la rechazaría más, que aquella vez sería la definitiva. La dijo que no la amaba, que no sentía nada por ella, que todo ese tiempo se había escusado con lo de la edad, la pobreza y su problema, para no decirla que no le atraía físicamente y de ninguna manera… Cuando en realidad todo eso era lo contrario a lo que sentía. Él la amaba tan profundamente como ella a él, y le atraía mucho físicamente, le encantaba cuando ella tropezaba y él corría en su ayuda y la agarraba de la cintura para que no cayera. Aquellas milésimas de segundo en las que podía apoderarse de sus caderas, de sentir su suave piel…

Por eso le dolió en el alma mentirla de esa forma tan despreciable y tan cobarde para alejarla de él. Pero estaba seguro de que era lo mejor, que con el tiempo le olvidaría, al contrario que él a ella… Pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Aquel día Tonks se fue destrozada con su pelo habitual lila decolorado a un color desvaído y los ojos hinchados y rojos. Pasaron los días y no había vuelto a saber de Remus, más bien porque no salió en ningún momento de su apartamento. Seguía meditando las palabras de él, haciéndola sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, dejándola sin respiración, obstruyéndosela. Pero por otra parte, y tras repasar sus palabras, estaba completamente segura de que lo que le había dicho ese día era una completa mentira, sentía que Remus estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez no como ella de él (lo cual no era cierto), pero por la forma en la que la miraba en situaciones pasadas, la dio que pensar.

Dos meses pasaron desde entonces y Tonks fue recuperándose. Se había encontrado en ocasiones con Remus, y lo único que habían echo ambos, era saludarse con una tímida sonrisa, pero no había hablado del tema.

Unos días después Tonks fue a visitar a Sirius, en una noche de luna llena, aprovechando que Remus estaba en su transformación. Le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba desde hacía tiempo. No había nada que se le escapara a Sirius Black, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Estaba feliz por el hecho de que hubiera una remota posibilidad de que su mejor amigo y su prima estuvieran juntos. Así que apoyó a Tonks, tanto que se dejó engatusar por ella, para un plan que se le había ocurrido hacía un mes.

Y todo esto nos lleva a la mañana de hoy, a la boda entre ellos dos. Todo había sido planificado por Tonks. Remus por supuesto, estaba más que invitado a la boda, hasta Tonks, a mala leche por su parte, le pidió que fuera el padrino.

El plan consistía en que Remus la suplicara que no se casara. Ya que el problema que tenía más evidente Remus en su cabeza, era la edad, y por eso aquellas veces le pidió que se casara con alguien joven. Por ese motivo Tonks decidió utilizar a Sirius, ya que tenía la misma edad que él.y de esa manera Remus cedería, y no permitiría esa boda. Por el momento no había puesto pegas, al principio estuvo un poco borde, pero a los días sorpresivamente lo tomó bien, hasta llegó a aceptar ser el padrino.

Aún así Tonks estaba convencida de que la interrumpiría, aunque fuera en el último momento.

Molly llegó a casa acompañada de Andrómeda.

-Hola Molly, hola mamá. –Dijo Tonks al salir de la ducha, y dándole un beso en cada mejilla a las dos.

-Hola querida. –Dijo una sonriente Molly. -¿Nerviosa?

-Sí… Un poco, no por la boda sino por lo que suceda en ella…

-Verás que Remus la para. –Dijo Andrómeda llevándosela al cuarto, seguidas por Molly.

-Aún sigo sin estar convencida de esto… No me parece bien que engañes así al pobre Remus. –Dijo Molly con expresión de regañina.

-¿¿Al pobre Remus?? ¡Pobre yo Molly! –Dijo enojada Tonks, sentándose en una silla en frente del tocador, obligada por su madre, la cual la empezó a cepillar su media melena lila. -¡Auch! –Gritó Tonks.

-Lo siento hija, pero tienes un pequeño… enredo… -Dijo entre cepilladas. –Y si encima te estas moviendo para girarte a Molly, no se va a solucionar… Cariño… -Dijo sonriéndola falsamente.

-Muy bien "mamá"… -Dijo la última palabra con mucho énfasis mientras la dirigía una falsa sonrisa, y volvía a mirar delante en el espejo, en el cual se reflejaban Andrómeda y Molly mirando su pelo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Hija… ¿Vas a ir con el pelo lila? –Dijo su madre esperando otra respuesta que no fuera laque finalmente le dio.

-Sí. ¿Qué problema hay? –Preguntó desafiante volviéndose.

Andrómeda la dio un tirón en el pelo, y se volvió a quejar y resoplando volvió a ponerse en la posición de frente.

-Pues que vas a casarte, no a un concierto de esos locos de las brujas raras esas que te gustan…

-Lo sé, pero a mí me gusta así… ¿Quisieras que me casara con la forma de alguien que no soy?

-No claro hija… Lo importante es que seas tu misma, pero… Es que es tan escandaloso que… -Tonks volvió a resoplar mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Andrómeda déjala ya, ya sabes lo cabezota que es, y además no la queda tan mal. –La dijo Molly mientras la dirigía una sonrisa.

Tonks no supo si lanzarla un petríficus totalus, o darla un beso y rogarla que la adoptara.

Cinco minutos más pasaron hasta que la desenredó bien, y ya se le podía pasar perfectamente el cepillo.

Molly y Andrómeda empezaron a ponerla el vestido y se lo retocaron, mientras ella se maquillaba, con tonos claritos.

-Bueno, ya estás. –Dijo sonriéndola su madre.

Tonks se levantó y se miró en un espejo completo de la habitación.

-Estás preciosa querida. –Dijo Molly. –Pareces toda una princesa.

Tonks no pudo negarlo, sonrió mientras se movía con la mano la parte de abajo del vestido, que hacía un ligero "fru-fru" como en los cuentos de hadas. El vestido era largo, hasta el suelo, de color blanco y algunos motivos adornados en la parte de abajo, pero sin ser recargado. No tenía mangas y era tipo palabra de honor. Llevaba unos pendientes de perla de bola, unos tacones del mismo color que el vestido y un velo levantado, sin cubrirle el rostro. Llegó Ted el padre de Tonks, y se fueron en su coche a la boda. La ceremonia se celebraba al aire libre. Llegaron y Ted se bajó, ayudó a las damas a bajar caballerosamente, a su hija la última. Sirius estaba ya allí de pie en el altar, con el cura en frente, se giró y la sonrió. Ella pudo comprobar, aunque fuera de lejos, que se encontraba nervioso, y no le culpaba, ella se sentía igual. Los invitados se encontraban sentados, entre los cuales se destacan a Harry, al resto de la familia Weasley acompañada de Fleur, a Hermione, a Kingsley, Ojoloco, Mcgonagall, y bueno a todos los de siempre, os podréis imaginar, y algunos familiares de Tonks por parte de padre y de madre, igual con Sirius ya que eran los mismos.

Remus también estaba sentado con ellos, y al girarse a ver a quien sonreía Sirius, vio a Tonks. El corazón le empezó a latir aceleradamente, estaba hermosísima. Parecía tan frágil…

Con paso decidido se levantó y se dirigió a ella sonriéndola. Ella también le sonreía.

-¿Me permites Ted? –Le preguntó caballeroso a el padre de Tonks, que en ese momento la tenía del brazo.

-Claro. Cuídamela, no tengo más joyas como esta en casa… -Le respondió. Andrómeda le lanzó una mirada asesina a su esposo.

-Bueno… Sin contar a ti mi amor. –La sonrió. Y después le cedió el brazo de su hija, y él se quedó junto a Molly y a Andrómeda que ya se dirigían a sus asientos.

Tonks y Remus fueron del brazo hacia el altar cuando la música típica de bodas comenzó a sonar.

-Estás preciosa… -Le dijo Remus en voz baja.

-Gracias… -Dijo dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa. En la mano del brazo libre llevaba el ramo de flores.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? –La preguntó Remus. Seguían caminando a paso lento.

-Completamente… -Le respondió pensando en el plan.

-¿Tanto confías en mí? –Preguntó Remus. Tonks se detuvo, y Remus hizo lo mismo, los invitados empezaron a murmurar.

-¿A… A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó Tonks con el corazón a punto de salírsele. No podía ser… Remus no podía saber lo de su plan.

-A que si confías tanto en mí, como para creer que voy a parar esta boda… -Empezó a andar, y Tonks le siguió del brazo. –Los invitados se volvieron a colocar y dejaron de murmurar, y la canción que había parado cuando se detuvieron, volvió a sonar.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? –Le preguntó. Seguían caminando por la alfombra roja que habían colocado, el camino hasta el altar se la estaba haciendo eterno, igual para Remus.

-Tu madre me lo contó. –Dijo mirando al frente mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Maldita traidora… -Susurro para sí.

-La mejor de las madres en mi opinión. –Dijo él. –No todas se arriesgan a convencer al posiblemente error más grande que se ha cruzado en la vida de su hija a que la acepte, y la deje estar con él. –Tonks se volvió a parar obligando a Remus a hacer lo mismo, estaban a escasos centímetros del altar.

De nuevo se paró la música y se oyeron los murmullos de los invitados.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con todo eso? –Tonks no le había entendido muy bien.

Remus la miró penetrantemente con esa mirada que embelesaba a cualquiera. –Tu madre fue hace tiempo a Grimmauld Place y tuvimos una pequeña charla…

Me dijo como te encontrabas y lo mal que estabas, y que todo fue por mi culpa. Que al principio ella no me había visto con buen ver para ti, pero que cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que te hacía feliz era el estúpido hombre-lobo que tienes en frente me buscó para hablar, y para convencerme de lo que me necesitabas, y al mismo tiempo para darme cuenta de mis errores, de haberte mentido aquella noche, de alejarte de mí con desprecios para que pensaras que no sentía nada cuando en realidad siento todo por ti. Porque mi vida eres tú. –Tonks le sonrió mientras le miraba apenada por sus palabras.

-Tú también eres mi vida Remus… Y te amo con todo mi corazón, desde lo más profundamente de él. Ni cuando me rechazaste dejé de hacerlo…

-Yo también te amo… -Ella sonrió ante estas palabras y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, sujetándose la muñeca con la que sostenía el ramo. Y él colocó sus manos en sus caderas, esta vez sin tener que ayudarla por alguna caída. Ambos se miraban empedernidamente.

Los invitados no daban crédito a lo que veían. Después Tonks miró a Sirius y aún agarrada al cuello de Remus, se encogió de hombros mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Adelante preciosa. –Le dijo guiñándola un ojo y sonriéndola. Tonks sonrió ampliamente y volvió la cara a Remus. Ambos se acercaron acortando los pocos centímetros que los separaban y se besaron apasionadamente y dulcemente. Los invitados empezaron a aplaudir y les tiraron el arroz sin previo aviso. Ellos en medio de una lluvia de arroz siguieron besándose, lo único que les importaba era disfrutar el momento como si pensaran que esto fuera un sueño que se iba a acabar en cuanto les despertasen. Pero no lo era. Y ellos lo sabían muy bien, ese beso lo demostraba, tan cálido y dulce… No podía ser más… Tenía que ser un beso de ella, y tenía que ser un beso de él.

-¿Tonks quieres casarte conmigo? –Consiguió decir Remus entre los aplausos, cuando se separaron.

-¡Si! ¡Me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo! –Dijo sonriendo emocionada. Remus la cogió de la muñeca y la llevo al altar.

-Sirius… -Dijo señalando las argollas que sujetaba.

-Toma. –Dijo entregándoselas.

-Gracias. En cuanto pueda te las pagaré.

-Sí lo mismo dijiste en aquella partida de poker. –Bromeo. –Venga campeón. –Le sonrió y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Nos podría casar? –Le preguntó Remus al cura. Este asintió y comenzó.

-Nymphadora Tonks… -Remus notó el gesto que hizo de disgusto su futura esposa al oír su nombre completo. -¿Aceptas a…

-Remus John Lupin. –Dijo ella.

-…Remus John Lupin, para amarle y respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ahora y por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Y hasta más allá. Sí, acepto. –Miró a Remus y le sonrió.

-¿Y tú, Remus John Lupin aceptas a Nymphadora Tonks para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, ahora y por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Y más allá. Sí acepto. –Dijo imitándola. La sonrió.

-Muy bien… Pues por el poder que me ha sido concedido yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Remus se acercó a ella y ambos se volvieron a fundir en un largo, apasionado y dulce beso, mientras que se oían de nuevo las vítores y los aplausos.

-¡El ramo hija! –Gritó Andrómeda entre el bullicio.

Remus y Tonks se separaron, y se giraron a los invitados. Todas las mujeres estaban de pie en primera fila esperando conseguir el ramo.

-Muy bien… -Dijo Tonks. Se puso de espaldas. –Ay va… Uno… Dos… Y… -Lanzó el ramo y se giró. El ramo lo cogió Ginny que sonrió abiertamente y miro a Harry pícaramente, el cual también sonrió. Hermione miró a Ron y le dirigió una sonrisa apenada. Ron le correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que no importaba.

Tonks y Remus bajaron del altar para felicitar a Ginny.

-¡Enhorabuena Ginny! Él chico que se case contigo será muy afortunado. –Le dirigió una pícara sonrisa a Harry, y este se sonrojó.

-Felicidades Remus, felicidades Tonks. –Dijo el aludido saliendo del paso.

-Gracias Harry. –contestó Remus brindándole una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron la tarde, recibiendo las felicitaciones por parte de todos hasta que se fueron de allí a su luna de miel. La cual pagaron los padres de Tonks, ya que la muy previsora Andrómeda, compró unos ticket para dos personas en París.

Los años pasaron y todo fue muy bien, Remus y Tonks tuvieron un niño y una niña y decidieron no tener más, pero en uno de sus íntimos encuentros, (los cuales eran inevitables porque no podían vivir sin amarse) tuvieron un tercer hijo varón. Los tres niños nacieron sanos y fuertes, el único que heredó algo de sus padres fue el primero, y no fue ser licántropo, sino metamorfomago como su madre.

Por otra parte Ginny y Harry se casaron, y llevaron el ramo de Tonks, que luego fue cedido a Hermione y a Ron. Ambas parejas también se llenaron de hijos y lo mismo con muchos personajes no mencionados que os imaginaréis. Y así vivieron felices para siempre… Y más allá…


End file.
